Queriendo recuerdos
by Saskechan
Summary: [NARUTOXSASUKEXITACHI] Sasuke enamorado de sus recuerdos junto a su hermano, revivirá aquellos tiempos, pero naruto intervendrá en los planes de itachi... YAOI y LEMON! :) espero q les guste.. uu
1. quiero saber

Buenas ! este es mi segundo fanfic, esto no pensaba que viciara tanto óò Bueno aquí os dejo con una historia basada SASUKE X NARUTO, ITACHI X SASUKE. La verdad esque el otro fanfic tambien trata de estas dos parejas, no lo puedo evitar P este no esque tenga mucho yaoi, pero el segundo ya si! Lo tengo preparado bueno pues espero que les guste!

* * *

Antes de todo esto.. el grupo 7 junto a kakashi fueron hacer una misión. En esta misión sasuke se encontró con Itachi, su hermano, el cual lucho pero le venció…. A regresar a Konoha, sasuke, herido de muchas heridas por itachi, se enfada por si mismo, por no ser capaz de matarlo.. por no ser capaz de vencer su terrible fuerza. Pasó unos dias en el hospital y regresó a su casa. Un día uno de sus compañeros le hizo una visita….

-Bue.. buenos dias sasuke..- dijo naruto sin saber que decir…

-fuera, no tienes permiso

-esque..

-largate no quiero hablar contigo

-pero sas..

¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE LARGARAS¿POR QUE MIERDAS NO TE VAS ESTUPIDO¡DEJADME ESTAR!

-ERES UN IDIOTA IMBECIL DE MIERDA QUE SOLO SE SABE QUEJAR, ME SABE MAL ESTO DE ITACHI PERO YO NO TENGO NINGUNA CULPA. ESTOY HARTO QUE SIEMPRE QUE INTENTO AYUDARTE ME ENVIES A LA MIERDA. ESTOY HARTO DE TI

-jajajajaja eso.. eso ha tenido gracia sabes- se gira y lo mira con los ojos húmedos

-''estaba llorando…''-sasuke….

-yo no te he pedido nada, no te he pedido que te vengaras, no te he dicho que me ayudaras, tampoco te he dicho que te preocupes por mi y menos te he dicho que te compadezcas de mi diciendo que te sabe mal- se acerca a naruto y este da pasos hacia atrás…- yo si estoy harto.. de aguantar el odio y la estupida ambición de matar a ese capullo de mi hermano… pero mas harto estoy.. de aguantarte ati –naruto no podia andar hacia atrás mas ya que se topó con la pared, sasuke pone sus manos en la pared quedando el cuerpo de naruto entre ellos. –eres una molestia para mi sabes.. quiero que me olvides. QUIERO QUE ME OLVIDEIS TODOS- de repente, le caían gotas de sus ojos.. sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y golpeo contra la pared y su cabeza bajo para sentir el apoyo del hombro de naruto en su rostro.- quiero… morir… naruto…- luego de decir esto, sasuke se desmayó en los brazos de naruto

-sasuke.. dime.. que puedo hacer para que seas feliz… dime.. en que puedo complacerte porfavor sasuke.. dímelo…-le decía a sasuke mientras acariciaba su pelo oscuro.. oscuro como sus ojos.. oscuro como su pasado.. oscuro como su presente y oscuro como el odio que sentia por la otra persona del clan uchiha

al cabo de unas horas sasuke se despertó, estaba en la cama, tapado con muchas mantas y aun asi tenia frio… giró la cabeza para observar el lado vació que quedaba en el extremo de la cama…-cuando tenia miedo.. iba a su habitación.. cuando era pequeño tenia miedo a la oscuridad, y mas si estaba solo. Sabia que no pasaba nada pero no podía evitarlo.. veía a mi hermano como la mejor persona que existía entonces.. junto a el me sentía protegido.. sabía que entre sus brazos no corria peligro.. por eso iba, sobretodo en los días de lluvia. Pero me detuvo hacer el paso de levantarme e ir a su habitación.. tenia que superar aquello solo, no podía ser débil, y quería llegar a ser mejor que el… me tapé con las mantas para no ver nada, aun así lo veía como si tuviera los ojos abiertos. Temblaba. Sabia que era solo lluvia pero me daba miedo. Sentí un ruido en el pasillo. Empecé a morderme el labio para no chillar.. para no hacer ruido mientras lloraba de miedo.. alguien había entrado en mi habitación. Su mano de deslizo pos mis sabanas… y las quitó. De pronto, sin abrir los ojos sin saber quien era, una voz me indico el camino a la luz.

¿sasuke, estas bien?

-era el, mi hermano había venido a mi habitación porque sabia que en esos dias de temporal, no solía dormir. ''itachi..'' decía con la voz temblorosa y los ojos unidos de lagrimas. El sonrió con una leve sonrisa tan calida como los abrazos que me daba. ''puedo?'' me dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Pare de llorar y le conteste con una sonrisa. No hacia falta decirle que si, el sabia perfectamente lo que pensaba… era mi hermano.

Se acostó en mi cama, junto a mi y me dijo: ''no tienes porque avergonzarte, si necesitas alguna cosa… siempre puedes contar conmigo sasuke, siempre estare a tu lado.''

Estas palabras me aceleraron el corazon, y sin dudarlo, me abracé a el, quedándome dormido, pero conciente de sus palabras, sus caricias.. con su calida mano seco mis lagrimas que bajaban de mis rostro, me acariciaba el rostro como tu has hecho cuando estaba inconsciente, y luego me dijo palabras tiernas para que me tranquilizara… lo ultimo que recuerdo fue… -sasuke paro de hablar. Se levanto y se acerco a naruto, que desde que desperto estaba alli, sentado a una silla, mirandolo.. el habia sentido su presencia. Quería compartir los buenos recuerdos de su hermano con el.. puesto que el también había sentido la soledad. Se acercó mas al rubio, que lo miraba con cara de admiración y de gratitud para que aquel chico vengador, con pocos temores, tuviera la confianza para expresarle sus recuerdos mas íntimos y profundos con su hermano…

''aun que es una persona fría por la ambición que nace de su interior… tiene unos sentimientos muy profundos..''

sasuke abrazó a naruto, con delicadeza. Naruto respondió a su abrazo y estuvieron de esa forma durante unos segundos, milesimas de segundos para naruto, por querer sentir mas aquella calidez de sasuke.

-un chico que de niño le hacia miedo la oscuridad y estar solo.. con un futuro oscuro y sin nadie al lado.. es triste- dejo una sonrisa forzada.- lo siento por lo que te dije naruto..

-eres un idiota.. no estas solo… aunque creas que si.. hay gente que se preocupa por ti y..

-naruto, eres mi mejor amigo. No se que intenciones tienes en ayudarme, sobretodo tratandose de mi, cuando lo que te hago deberías odiarme

¡VAMOS VAMOS! Anima esa cara sasuke, no quiero verte asi¿me oyes? No me gusta este baka que estoy mirando ahora. ¿Dónde esta el frio y solitario, el interesado a veces y el luchador que conozco- cambio de tema al instante, no queria haberle de decir lo que sentia.

-naruto…

-buenos días chicos-kakashi entró en la habitación de sasuke, llevando como un pote en la mano

-kakashi sensei! Lo has traido?

-en efecto naruto, (guiñó el ojo) como te encuentras¿sasuke?

-kakashi……-kakashi lo miro como decir ''luego hablamos''

-bien… gracias por todo

-mira sasuke, te he traido una medicina excelente para la fiebre que tienes. Pero no solo esoúltimamente hay un virus que corre en esta villa, es un virus como la de la gripe pero que afecta mas el organismo, dejando completamente debilitado aquel que lo coge. Esto te ayudara a parar el virus en tu sangre. Ademas, no podemos permitir que nadie de nuestro grupo caiga enfermo, de aquí unos días vamos hacer una mision importantisima. ¡Asi que quiero verte de nuevo en condiciones- mirandolo sonriendo e intentando animar la situación

-muchas gracias kakashi

-descansa y tomate todo el tiempo en curar las heridas que tienes en todo el cuerpo. Por cierto, cuando te bebas esta medicina, parecera como si estuvieras ebrio, ya que contiene un poco de alcohol, pero no te preocupes. Nos vemos- terminar la frase, se marcho.

-vamos sasuke, tu no te preocupes de nada, me quedaré aquí, contigo. Pienso curarte

-pero que dices baka? Si te quedas aun empeorare mas- con sus típicas miradas de superioridad

¿QUE DICES INUTIL-Naruto sen enfadó y hinchió la cara.

-jajajaja y que haras por mi.. si puede saberse

-cuidarte estilo Naruto, ya veras como te ira de maravilla. Venga ya has oido a kakashi sensei, a la cama y ha descansar, dejalo todo para mi- cerró la puerta y a continuación sasuke hizo caso de su compañero de equipo después de agradecerle aunque solo fuera en sus pensamientos..

-sasuke…-apoyado contra la puerta- te cuesta tanto reir.. pero yo hare… que sonrias sin necesidad de fingir…- y se marcho, iba corriendo por las calles de konoha donde vio su objetivo- KAKASHI SENSEEEI!

-vaya naruto, esperaba con impaciencia tu visita jaja

-dejate de rollos, explicame lo del guiño!

-a bien.. pues veras, como tu sabes la medicina esta tiene alcohol.. de forma que tu podras…hacer tu sueño sexual realidad

-sueño sex….UAL?

-se que te gusta sasuke, naruto. Hazme caso. Como estara ebrio podras saber si eres correspondido

-…………………………….

-no me des las gracias hombre!

-como.. lo sabias..- dijo naruto mirandolo decepcionado- a caso se ve mucho?

-que va! Solo que yo, siendo tu maestro y teniendo relaciones con iruka, pues lo se. Pero nadie lo sabe tranquilo. Te dejo que tengo prisa. Esta noche, cuando este borracho intenta hacerle indirectas o algo.. tu ya sabes a que me refiero.. una caricia, una miradita jujuju. Bueno nos vemos!

-…u

sasuke se quedo dormido. Al despertar, vió toda su casa limpia, hacia muy buena olor… habían flores y regalos sobre la mesita de noche. De dirigió al comedor y había varios regalos:

''sasuke espero que te recuperes, animate y descansa! Espero que cuando nos vemos estes bien. Un beso. Sakura''

-sakura, ino, shikamaru y los otros han estado aquí. Estan preocupados por ti.

-ya veo… me has dejado impresionado de cómo has dejado mi casa….

-jajaja bueno, ya te he dicho que cuidare de ti, la cena ya esta servida. Sientate sasuke o se resfriara

sasuke sin decir nada, se sentó y comenzó a comer la sopa que habia echo naruto. El rubio se quedo a su lado, tambien sentado, admirando como comía su amigo…

-te pasa algo baka? Porque me miras- le dijo con cara asesina

-nada nada, esta buena?

-si lo esta… con el toque fuerte que ami me gusta…

-vaya, asi que ati tambien te gusta este toque fuerte ¿eh? Ya somos dos pues

-somos mas iguales de lo que nos pensábamos….- tomo la medicina de kakashi y se la bebió de un golpe sin pensar que llevaba alcohol.

-asi es…-bajo la cabeza- los dos hemos vivido prácticamente con la soledad… aunque tu tuvieras padres y un.. hermano…- sasuke lo miro- me gustaria… como es tener padres y un hermano, sentir que soy parte de una familia.. que estamos unidos… sin embargo, aunque no pueda experimentar esta sensación, puedo estar agradecido de lo que tengo… la verdad es que.. cuando estoy con iruka, me pregunto si es como estar con mi padre…y tu sasuke.. cuando estoy contigo.. me pregunto si es como estar con un.. hermano.. (frase f rom manga :P)- sasuke se acercó a el, tenía la cabeza bastante roja.

-naruto…- se acerco a el y lo abrazó- tu y yo podemos significar mucho mas que preguntarse a si mismo si conmigo, es como estar con un hermano- dejo de abrazarle y lo miro- no crees…?

-sa…suke…- sasuke cerro los ojos un segundo, y al abrirlos se encontró con los ojos cerrados de naruto, con la cara tierna e infantil de su amigo.. de su mejor amigo que le besaba con ternura. Su primer beso… o eso creia el que era….

**CONTINUARÁ**

Bueno aquí la primera parte, de aquí poco la segunda! Hasta entonces, que os lo paseis bien ;)


	2. No quiero que te vaias

Aquí hay el 2ndoo! espero que les guste, en el tercer un nuevo personaje.. y una nueva relacion ;)

Recordemos:  
Kakashi le dió una medicina que curavan mas rapido las heridas a sasuke. Pero esa medicina llebaba alcohol y cuando sasuke se la bebió,Naruto se acercó a el y lo besó..

* * *

**

* * *

No te vaias...**

-perdona sasuke yo no.. no se porque he reaccionado así.

-dejate de disculpas. -Lo beso pero no tan sensible como lo había echo naruto. Puso sus manos bajo la camisa que llevaba y acaricio su espalda.. naruto hizo lo mismo pero en vez de acariciarle solo, quitó directamente la del vengador. Luego los zapatos, los pantalones…. Todo eso sin dejar de besarse. Sasuke que se dejaba quitarse la ropa hizo lo mismo. Tiro a naruto sobre la mesa, dejándolo sobre de ella sentado y le descordo la camisa, naruto se estiro en la mesa porque sasuke no tuviera complicaciones en bajarle los pantalones. Sasuke beso a naruto, luego su cuello, e iba bajando… hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde naruto gimio de placer. Luego subió de nuevo. Tenia ganas de penetrarle pero no sabia si el queria, asi que intento preguntarselo

cuando subio la cabeza para decirle naruto contesto la pregunta

-sasuke necesito… sentir que soy tuyo… aaah sasuke..- sasuke sonrio y se preparó para eso. Aun estaban sobre la mesa, pero no querian perder tiempo en ir a la habitación que estaba al otro lado de su casa. Naruto beso y lamió los dedos de sasuke y luego, introdujo los dedos para que después no sintiera mucho dolor. Naruto chilló de placer. No paraba quiero y se movia constantemente. Sasuke, no tuvo mas remedio que pasar el plan B. levantó las piernas del rubio , haciendo que estuvieran pegadas la una con la otra y flexionadas, . sasuke introdujo su pene, naruto gimió y se movio de nuevo pero mas rapido e iba hacia atrás como si estuviera huyendo

-no.. te descaparas de.. mi naruto..- introdujo todo su pene y se recalzó sobres sus piernas flexionadas, y con las manos cogio la cintura del rubio para que se mantengase quieto. Empujo y salio…. Naruto iba de arriba y abajo pos las entradas y salidas del moreno.

-Mmm naruto…

-sasuke me gusta….

La penetraciones eran cada vez mas bruscas y fuertes, con intencion de dominar aquel territorio que nadie nunca entro en el… queria llegar hasta el lugar donde no podia entrar mas.

Estuvieron un rato asi y luego paso naruto ser quien dominaba la situación. Se levantó, y estiró a sasuke en el suelo con las piernas separadas y flexionadas. Naruto se sentó en el suelo donde tenia en frente al miembro de su uchiha.. entro despacio después de lamerle. Sasuke chilló como un loco mientras naruto, haciendo sus penetraciones, le tocaba sensualmente…

-ah naruto me va.. a…. explotar…todoo…

-esta.. bien.. jaja… ja ..- naruto cansado se paro y se recalzo en la pared. Sasuke estaba en el suelo aun estirado mirando el techo tranquilizando su respiración. Estaba a punto de tener el orgasmo pero naruto se paro al alcanzarle. El uchiha de ojos negros y bien abiertos, se levanto y se puso sobre naruto en el cual aun estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la pared. Naruto introdujo de nuevo su miembro en el sasuke y este tocaba el pelo rubio y brillate de naruto. Y como sasuke estaba sobre naruto con la posición como si estuvieran en una silla juntos, lo que tenia en frente era los abdominales de sasuke. Lamio sus pezones, haciendo gemir aun mas a sasuke.

Sasuke no pudo aguantar mas esa situación, queria que naruto tambien sintiera aquel placer. Cogio la cabeza de naruto y lo beso.

-ponte… del revés…. naruto

-y si no.. quiero-lo miro con intención de chincharle

-pues te obligare…- sonrio y puso a naruto a 4 grapas (la postura de los perros por entendernos oO) pero las manos no estaban aguantando el peso de naruto como las piernas, sino que lo hacian los codo. De esta forma el trasero de naruto se veía por encima de todo y penetro a naruto muy fuerte.

-aaaaah sasukeeeee sasukeee……-naruto chillaba de desesperación de tanto placer y dolor. Al ver que chillaba mas, sasuke no lo penetro tan profundo y cogio la cinura de naruto para controlar la potencia de sus penetraciones.

-Sa su kee eee…- naruto no paraba de chillar el nombre de su chico moreno con pausas por las entradas de sasuke que eran muy fuertes- eres.. un besti..a…, giro la cabeza sonriendo para mirar a sasuke. Las gotas de sudor eran como lagrimas que desaparecian en el suelo.

-no te que..jes me has dic…ho que que..rias ser mio, y ad…emas yo tamb…ien qui..ero, a..si que aho..ra te jo..des- sonrió a naruto. Luego de esto llegaron al orgasmo y se quedaron uno sobre el otro. Mirándose

-te.. qui..ero naruto… y se durmió sobre el

-sasuke…

El día siguiente naruto se despertó primero y puso a sasuke en la cama. Lo besó y se duchó. Sabia que tardaría en despertarse, las heridas aun no estaban cerradas del todo y el cansancio que llevaba desde el principio (desde la lucha del Itachi) era normal que estuviera reventado. Puso el pijama a sasuke para que cuando se levantara no supiera nada.. en caso que no recordara lo de anoche.

Sasuke se levanto como si nada

-Buenos dias naruto!

-sa..sasuke…. hola!

-estas bien?

-si….

-bien, hoy no se porque me siento muy cansado… me voy hacer una ducha- le sonrió, cogió una toalla y se dirigió para el lavabo.

-sasuke…

-si- se giró

-recuerdas algo…?

-sobre- sasuke lo miro extrañado

-nada… vete a duchar que te preparo el almuerzo!

-no hace falta, hoy estoy muy bien aunque me duele todo el cuerpo….

-no insistas.

-esta bien…- se fue a duchar y naruto se quedo solo en el comedor.. bajando la cara medio triste..

al cabo de unos minutos, llegó kakashi.

-buenos dias sasuke! Uo? Naruto hola! Como va todo?

-Bi..en… supongo..

-ha pasado algo- kakashi se sentó junto a el

-si te refieres a… ''eso''. Si lo hemos hecho.

-genial! Es lo que querías ¿no? Porque entonces esta cara?

-como tu has dicho… no se acuerda de nada.. solo fue.. porque estaba borracho…-naruto dejo caer un par de lagrimas. Aun permanecía con la cabeza abajo, mirando el suelo. De pronto kakashi puso su mano en el rostro de naruto

-escúchame naruto. Aunque estuvo borracho, lo importante es que lo hicierais, y no solo eso, no te sientas culpable y no pienses que lo has violado. Si sasuke se ha dejado es porque dentro de su corazon.. aunque no sea conciente de este sentimiento.. te quiere. El alcohol hace de la gente, expresar nuestras penas, alegrias, sentimientos que nunca sabiamos. Por eso se dice que cuando uno esta borracho, o dice idioteces o dice cosas reales. Quizás el te quiere naruto..

-cuando.. estuvo a punto de dormirse… me dijo que.. me queria…

-esto es muy buena señal naruto- naruto lo miro- es muy buena señal- le sonrió con alegría, para que se animara. Sasuke salio del baño

-ka..kakashi que hace….- kakashi aun permanecía en la posición de antes (cogiendole el rostro de naruto y sentado frente a el)

-aah sasuke como estas hoy? Nada solo estaba hablando con naruto… te ha molestado..-kakashi miro al chico con intención de poner celoso a sasuke

-no…- sasuke lo mato con la mirada y se puso cerca de naruto, al ver que el rubio se secaba las lagrimas, puso cara de preocupación pero no dijo nada- estoy bien gracias, la medicina que me ha dado, me ha ayudado a que se cerraran mas deprisa las heridas, aunque me siento cansadísimo, y… eso del virus.. no le veo ninguna diferencia del estado que estaba antes

-solo era para prevenir- le sonrió y se alzó- bueno, solo he venido para deciros que la mision se hara mañana, no de aquí tres días. Es una mision importante así que no podemos aplazarla.. sasuke te tendrás que quedar en konoha.

-QUE? No puede ser….

-como? SASUKE TIENE QUE VENIR- sasuke lo miró

-no te aceleres naruto. Lo siento sasuke pero no podemos hacer nada. Y aun no puedes hacer ningun esfuerzo, igualmente estaremos en un par de dias. Entonces naruto, nos vemos mañana a las 5 donde siempre quedamos.-naruto miro a sasuke con algo de tristeza..-bueno aquí veo que sobro jeje hasta mañana - kakashi desapareció y se hizo el silencio

-bah- sasuke se sentó en el sillón con indignación

-que mierda…

-no se porque te pones asi por una mision que no vaya…

-no es lo mismo un grupo de 3, que un grupo de 2 y ademas sin ti.-esperó a que sasuke hiciera algun comentario al respecto pero no dijo nada.-bueno.. voy a… prepararte el almuerzo…

-espera, porque lloravas antes?

-…..

-no mientas.

-nada…- sasuke se levanto y empujó a naruto en la pared- te he dicho que no me engañaras.

-no creas que no confio en ti.. pero..

-sasuke kuuuuuuuuuuun!

-………(sasuke se distancio de naruto al ver que estaba sakura)

-…………..

-ah.. per.. perdón… no quería molestar….

-solo hablábamos, no te pienes cosas rara tu ahora

''sasuke se ha sonrojado…''-buenos dias sakura.chan! ''y si.. lo que dice kakashi es cierto?''- miro a sasuke y sasuke lo miro a el, y amdos giraron la cabeza una vez sus mirabas habian sido cruzadas.

Estuvo un rato sakura hablando sobre la mision de mañana y luego se marchó.

-bueno.. yo me voy a dormir que estoy muy cansado baka

-esta bien, buenas noches sasuke!

-ahora estas muy contento.. y antes llorabas…. No se que pensar de ti- naruto cambio de tema inmediatamente para que sasuke no le hiciera la pregunta de porque lloraba

-mañana quieres que te despierte?

-si.. querré despedirme de vosotros antes de que empecéis la misión.

-echo.

-aunque ya me lavantare.. buenas noches- sasuke lo miro unos segundos en silencio y se giro

-buenas noches sasuke.. que descanses…- naruto se quedó par de minutos al sofá y luego se fue al techo de la casa. Se estiró viendo las estrellas.. su mirada parecía perderse en la inmensa soledad….

a la noche… sasuke se levanto para ir al lavabo y paso delante de la habitación del rubio.

-naruto…- entro en la habitación y lo vió, dormido como si fuera un angel.. el color de la luna dsd la ventana reflejaba la cara de naruto- eres encantador…- se aproximo a el y lo acaricio.. se sento sobre la cama y lo miro- porque tu.. naruto- lo beso en la mejilla y volvió a su cama

-sa..sasuke…

el dia siguiente, sasuke se levanto mas temprano e hizo el almuerzo de naruto y el suyo. Naruto se levanto y al ver que la mesa estaba parada y llena de comida se quedo petrificado

-ah! Buenos dias naruto. Como hoy te vas a la misión, te he preparado este almuerzo lleno de vitaminas para tener energia durante todo l día y ademas… queria agradecerte el echo de quedarte conmigo cuando estaba enfermo

-sasuke….-sin decir nada, se lanzo sobre sasuke abrasándolo y llorando de emoción

-narutooo, aparta baka, se puede saber que te pasa- se puso rojo como el tomate

-sasuke, pareces como si vayas a explotar jajajaja- naruto se sintió feliz al ver que se habia puesto rojo..

-��#

unas horas mas tarde, ya estavan los 4 donde siempre quedaban.

-adios sasuke-kun! Hasta dentro de dos dias- dijo sakura con los ojos medio llorosos

-entrénate sasuke pero no te esfuerces que las heridas no están todas cerradas aun. Adiós- le miro y se giro riendose

-que se ha creido… este me la tiene jugada

-por que? Jaja

-nada..

-bueno, gracias por lo que has hecho hoy sasuke- cogió la mochila

-a ti naruto.. y ve con cuidado

-claro! Con quien crees que estas hablando?

El uchiha sonrio- adios naruto, hasta dentro de dos dias

-ya veras como pasan rapido. adios sasuke cuidate! Ei esperadme- naruto corria detrás de kakashi y sakura

-para mi creo que seran.. eternos…

al cabo de unas horas, sasuke estaba entrando en el edificio donde estaba tsunade, ya que esta le habia dicho que viniera ya que queria hablar con el

-DOS NINJAS ..HAN ENTRADO……. EN LA ALDEA OCULTA…… DE LA HOJA SON DEL….AKATSUKI-dijo un ninja que venia desesperado y herido

-del.. akatsuki?

**CONTINUARÁ**


	3. Presentando el pasado

Hola! Aquí el tercer capitulo! Lo siento pero no he tenido lo suficiente tiempo para subirlo antes… espero que le gusten :)

* * *

Presentando el pasado

Tsunade: del akatsuki? Inmediatamente vayan a encontrar su posición, yo iré a buscar a jiraya para que me explique si tiene información sobre el motivo que estan aquí VAMOS MOVEOS!

Todos: si!

Sasuke: del… akatsuki……..

Tsunade: sasuke, lo siento mucho pero ahora no puedo esta por ti- sasuke sin mirarla, empezó a correr- SASUKE! Alto ahí- Sasuke se paró en seco- se puede saber donde tienes intencion de ir?

.-……….

.-''mierda… eso del akatsuki deberia haber sido confidencial…'' ni se te ocurra ir a por itachi, no sabemos si es el y aunque fuese, no puedes luchar con el, SASUKE ES UNA ORDEN!

.-tus ordenes no son ordenes para mi, haré lo que me apetezca- giró la cara, su cara mostraba odio y lleno de ira que podía destruir konoha sin ningun problema. Su chakra aumentaba por segundos en todo el cuerpo y mostró su sharingan…

.-sasuke, no puedes ir

.-ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA, AHORA NO PUEDO PERDER EL TIEMPO HABLANDO CONTIGO tengo cosas que hacer… -tsunade se puso detrás suyo para detenerle pero sasuke se giró cogiendole las muñecas con mucha fuerza- no te metas…. En mis asuntos… sino, también te mataré a ti..-y se largó

.-mierda…. Esto se complica…

los demas nijas estaban buscando los del akatsuki por todo el pueblo pero sasuke los encontro antes…

.-itachi… donde estás- dijo el pequeño uchiha mirando por todos lados con su mirada inexpresiva..

.-estoy aquí hermanito….-su voz venia de su espalda. Inmediatamente sasuke se giró y vió a pocos centímetros la cara de itachi…. Lo empujó hacia atrás pero itachi le cogió los brazos e inmovilizó las piernas- no se porque vienes a mi, si no tienes posibilidad de ganarme…

.-ksa… tengo q intentar.. tengo la esperanza de que mi fuerza te supere algun dia

.-y no lo dudes sasuke.. pero ahora no es este dia, y lo sabes… porque tantas ansias de verme? A caso… me añoras?- le sonrió muy fríamente, su mirada era penetrante y sasuke no podía mas.. quería destrozarlo por completo

.-maldita seas…

.-kisame, venga vete de aquí, yo me encargo de el- kisame estaba apoyado en un arbol mirandolos

.-vamos itachi.. yo tambien quiero ver como termina eso..

.-has dicho algo… kisame?- le miró con una mirada en que resaltaban sus ojos con el sharingan….

.-no…. –se marchó con intención de salir de la aldea- joder… digo algo mas y ese me mata con sus ojos… no hay duda que esas miradas son tipicas de los uchihas.. que miedo me dan…

.-bien hermanito.. ahora estamos solos..

.-cierra la boca, porque has venido?- sasuke hizo la misma cara que le puso itachi a kisame

.-he venido por ti… sasuke… necesitaba sentir… de nuevo mi hermano cerca de mi…- se le acercó mucho mas

.-estupido hermano….- intentaba deshacerse pero no podía.. su fuerza era superior a el

.-no te resistas o te haré mas daño idiota. Te acuerdas cuando aun teniamos familia? Últimamente solo pienso en lo bien que nos llevábamos y la excelente compañía que nos haciamos… cuando me abrazabas.. cuando sentía tus emociones por acariciarte la piel… los cabellos…

.-DEJAME PORQUE NARICES ME DICES TODO ESO? SI QUIERES MATARME HAZLO, INTENTALO MALDITA SEA!

.-no tengo intencion de matarte… solo intento que recuerdes bien nuestro pasado

.-lo recuerdo perfectamente

.-no me refiero a la muerte de todo el clan, mucho antes… cuando tu y yo…

.-cuando… tu y yo..-sasuke repitió sus palabras como si estuviera hipnotizado.. su mirada iba cambiando hasta llegar a ser triste con los ojos medio llorosos y la cabeza baja

.-veo.. que si lo recuerdas… sasuke…- unas gotas empezó a caer, cada vez llovía mas y los pelos de los dos uchihas se iban mojando. En aquel momento reinaba el silencio. Sasuke no lo miraba pero itachi si y aun tenía sus muñecas agarradas pero las dejó y miró al cielo

.-esos dias eran los que te hacian miedo, aunque eras un niño… tenias el orgullo de nuestra familia en la sangre. No venías a mi habitación porque habias de ser fuerte, no obstante yo me rebajé a tu nivel.. pero tambien lo quería- sasuke no dijo nada – nos vemos esta noche a las 10 en el puente- le dijo antes de marcharse, miró de nuevo a su hermano y sonrió.

.-Baka… soy un estupido…- miró de nuevo el cielo. el sol intentaba traspasar las nubes para dar luz a ese moreno y mientras su hermano desaparecia entre los arboles, el pequeño uchiha perdió su mirada en el suelo.. –que demonios me pasa….. naruto vuelve pronto…

.-A las 10 sasuke estaba preparado para luchar con su hermano, sabía que quizá no saldría vivo de aquella situación pero confiaba en todo el tiempo que ha estado entrenando junto a Orochimaru..

.-''no noto su presencia…. Pero igualmente debo estar alerta… esta vez no fallare… intentare derrotarte hermano…''- de pronto algo se movió entre unos arbustos cerca del puente donde habian quedado…el corazon del uchiha empezo a latir con mas fuerza, sus manos empezaron a temblar y concentró el chakra en los puños.. iba acercándose al arbusto con silencio… y a una distancia razonable lanzó un kunai y se oyó:

.-miaaaaaau

.-un.. un gato…?

.-estas muy tenso hermanito… debes tranquilizarte o no tendras oportunidad alguna de derrotarme…- una voz salió de su espalda, el cuello de sasuke giró al instante y se encontró con el sharingan de su hermano…

.-…….- su respiración se oía a poca distancia, se notaba que estaba nervioso y sin pensar intentó golpear la cara de su hermano pero este la esquivó y cogio su mano

.-que intentas, sasuke? Eres debil…. Aceptalo

.-no soy debil… y te lo demostrare, estoy convencido…

.-estas convencido que perderas… orochimaru te ha dado poder para nada.. si no intentas ganarme con tus propias manos y tu esfuerzo… nunca llegaras a ser nada

.-CALLATE, te matare, por mi padre.. por mi madre… por todo el clan q mataste… les vengare..

.-si claro.. algun dia muy lejano- su voz cambió a ser seca a una voz dulce…. Su mano que agarraba la mano de su hermano pequeño empezó hacer formas y a tocarle de forma que su hermano tuviera escalofríos..

.-que.. que haces….- su cuerpo empezó a temblar y le dio la espalda soltándose de itachi pero fue inútil ya que este lo cogio de la cintura y le susurró en la oreja…

.-no intentes escapar de tus propios sentimientos… sabes exactamente lo que deseas.. y si quieres.. ese deseo puede hacerse realidad..

.-TE EQUIVOCAS- le dijo apartándose de nuevo y matar a su hermano con sus miradas típicas…- TU Y YO YA NO SOMOS NI HERMANOS NI NADA, TODO LO QUE COMPARTIMOS CUANDO ERAMOS JOVENES… CUANDO AUN EXISTIA NUESTRO CLAN Y NUESTRA FAMILIA, AHORA ESTO YA NO EXISTE DONDE ESTAMOS VIVIENDO, NO EXISTE!- le dio la espalda de nuevo a su hermano y golpeó la barandilla del puente, agachando su cabeza y cerrando los ojos para no llorar…

.-si existe y lo sabes..-sonrió muy friamente al ver los tiernos sentimientos de su hermano….lo cual estaba orgulloso de que aun tuviera los mismos sentimientos de cuando era un niño….- lo niegas y sabes que te estas mintiendo ati mismo

.-CALLATE, TUQ SABRAS DE MI? –lo miró y dejó caer sus propias lagrimas..- HACE TANTO… QUE NO ME VES.. hace tanto..- su voz se tranquilizó- tanto que estamos separados…. No obstante lo que hiciste… necesito un hermano a mi lado…-itachi paró de sonreir y se acostó a su hermano… y lo abrazó. Sasuke no hizo ninguna resistencia al respecto pero tampoco aceptó su abrazo.

.-eres debil….. tanto tiempo.. pierdes el quicio diciendome que me mataras y luego esto…

.-y te matare, no lo dudes.

.-se separó de sasuke y le cogió el rostro…. Acariciando sus mejillas.. su pelo negro… sus ojos oscuros…-cuando tiempo… sin sentir esa sensación…- de pronto sus labios tuvieron un contacto con los de su hermano pequeño. Antes de terminar, sasuke hizo un paso hacia atrás

.-yo.. ya no te..

.-si que lo haces

.-no, tu ya no eres nada, solo eres mi venganza.. mi odio… eres el alimento del fuego de mi ambición, y mientras vivas, nunca se apagará esa llama que siempre que enciende solo pensar contigo…

.-yo soy tu hermano, eso siempre lo seré, tanto si te gusta como si no. Sabes que tengo razon y por ninguna cosa cambiarías esa situación… te crees que no te conozco? Llevamos la misma sangre… el mismo poder, conozco tus puntos debiles, tus fuertes y tus pensamientos.. se lo que sueñas, lo que haces en cada instante… tus temores por pocos que sean… tus alegrias… hasta sé a quien quieres…. – sasuke empezó a reir, burlandose de sus palabras. Itachi cogió el cuello de sasuke, levantándolo y lo sentó en la barandilla del puente. Sasuke tosió por el momento que no tuvo respiración y cuando reaccionó tenia a su hermano delante.-no juegues conmigo- sus palabras eran secas y frías, su mirada cambió completamente y clavó sus ojos rojos en los negros del vengador… el cuerpo de este se paralizó al ver en su mente imágenes de naruto y el besandose con locura, cuando sasuke quitó su ropa, cuando le hizo el sexo oral y anal… cuando besó todo su cuerpo y sintió por primera vez que era el placer…-quieres que siga?

.-SERAS….-intentó deshacerse de el, en sus ojos destacaron el sharingan que el odio habia despertado…

.-le quieres…? No te lo pienso permitir

.-jaja.. y que harás?- su risa malvada y sus ojos mostraban ganas de despertar del fondo de su hermano grande, la fuerza que yacía en su interior para descubrir todo su poder y combatir a ello

.-pienso… quitarle lo que mas quiere a ese zorro…. Y luego me apoderé de su kyubi…- su boca mordió el cuello de su pequeño hermano, y haciendo que este hiciera un gemido- debo repetirte lo que te dije aquella noche cuando llovía y dormí en tu cama para que durmieras? O no es necesario….

.-yo.. le quiero… quiero a naruto….- sasuke parecia hipnotizado delante de su hermano… por eso intentantó pensar solo en Naruto

.-no mientas… sabemos los dos que es mentira…- cogió un kunai y estripó los pantalones de sasuke y tambien su ropa interior… y acarició suavemente aquel miembro que tanto añoraba…-no sabes… como te echado de menos….- sasuke no era conciente de lo que decia su hermano ya que sus gemidos cada vez eran mas fuertes…- con su lengua lamió la punta de ese miembro y con la otra mano, dañaba el interior de sasuke con bruscos movimientos que era horriblemente excitante. Luego, sacó su dedo humedo y lo puso en la boca de su hermano y luego pellizcó sus pezones haciendo volver completamente loco a sasuke. Sasuke intentaba separarse de el pero no podía.. o no queria. Llegó a un momento que dejó aparcado los asuntos con su hermano (de matarlo) y cogió la cabeza que aun le hacía sexo oral y le dio un beso, quitandole la capa de nubes que llevaba del akatsuki y tocándole la espalda… llegó a los pantalones, y sin quitárselos, le tocó el trasero y luego su miembro con dificultades por la diferencia de altura. Itachi se limitó a sus abdominales y sasuke, puso una de sus piernas entre el entrepiernas de su hermano haciendole movimientos para que se pusiese caliente por el frío que hacia fuera y la humedad de la lluvia que antes caía; y con las manos apretaba la espalda de su hermano junto a el. Itachi, que por fin vió que sasuke se decidió a entregarse y no poner resistencia, le penetro, junto con sus orgasmos estiraba el cabello largo de su hermano por el dolor y el placer que le producía

''con naruto… era diferente… era mucho mas dulce y tierno… mientras que yo era mas fuerte en las penetraciones y en los gestos… pero Itachi… me hace gozar mas.. me hace sentir mas el placer.. quizá… ¿Por qué somos hermanos?''

.-aaaah itachi estupido… deja de penetrarme…. ''pero que estoy haciendo… yo solo quiero a Naruto.. porque esta sensación?''

.-no me digas.. que no te gusta?- sonrió a sasuke y gimió cuando unos de sus pezones rozaban con los de su hermano pequeño… le hizo daño al brazo izkierdo de sasuke por no controlar ese placer y salió sangre aquella rasgada, pero sasuke no sintió el dolor. sasuke empezó a tener un color rojizo en sus mejillas y al cerrar los ojos, vió imágenes de naruto, cuando se bebido la medicina, cuando lo vistió y se hacia el dormido.. cuando disimulaba sus celos al ver a kakashi junto a el…

.-NARUTO!-chilló sasuke abriendo completamente los ojos. Lo que vieron esos ojos en teoria, debería ser itachi penetrándole.. pero no fue así. Las imágenes de sus ojos era su habitación… estaba estirado en la cama…- un sueño? Un sueño..- sasuke asintio la cabeza y rió al ver que todo era un sueño.. pero preocupado por la reacción que tuvo en el sueño sexual con su hermano…- como puedo soñar esas cosas? Y ademas.. lo que me hacia el… me gustaba…. –en aquel momento, el sol penetró la ventana, sasuke se levanto a por un baso de agua. Cogió el baso de la cocina… pero un dolor en el brazo le impidió beber- que… que es esta rasgada…..en mi brazo izquierdo…?

.-pienso.. Apoderarme de tu cuerpo… y de tu mente.. sasuke… no permitiré que seas de alguien más….


End file.
